


Parfums interdits

by Lovelyn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cheating, Drama, F/M, Forbidden Love, Love
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelyn/pseuds/Lovelyn
Summary: Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ? À quel moment avais-je perdu la raison pour lui ? Toutes ces questions laissées sans réponse m'envahirent soudain lorsque je vis le sang de l'homme que j'avais aimé, se répandre sur sa mâchoire boursouflée. Il se tenait à mes pieds, étourdi par le coup qu'il venait de prendre, et moi je restais là, prostrée, à contempler le dénouement final de notre idylle, en simple spectatrice de ma vie. Nous d'un côté, eux de l'autre, ils m'observent, me déshabillent, et me jugent. Pourtant, pouvais-je seulement me résoudre à ne plus jamais sentir son parfum aux notes d'interdit contre moi ?





	1. Un parfum nommé liberté

**Author's Note:**

> Voici ma première fiction originale, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. je suis toujours à l'écoute des critiques ( si elles sont constructives ) et serais ravie d'avoir des avis. Bonne lecture !

Bercé par le clapotis de la pluie, Strasbourg semblait s'être endormi en cette après-midi d'octobre 2018. Rien n'aurait su troubler le calme qui régnait dans les ruelles presque désertes de la ville teintée de gris. Les grandes arcades, non loin de la place Kleber, étaient devenu le refuge des promeneurs mal pourvus face au déluge. 

Plus loin dans la rue, la parfumerie aux aires d’apothicaire ou je travaillais, n'était guère plus animée que la ville. J'allais et venais le long de l'allée centrale, revenant perpétuellement sur mes pas. Une délicate odeur embaumait la pièce remplie de délicats flacons à l'esthétique soignées. Un subtil mélange de musc, de jasmin et de rose qui me transportait dans une atmosphère de jardin anglais. Il me suffisait de fermer les yeux pour oublier la pluie et laisser mes sens me transporter. 

« Sophia ? », s'exclama ma collègue, dont la voix stridente me fit brusquement revenir à la réalité. Terrer derrière le comptoir, Élise, semblait trouver le temps aussi long que moi. Je rejoignis ma collègue qui me fit une place à ses côtés. Je fixai la vitrine qui me faisait face, à la recherche d'un signe de vie. Mais rien, pas une âme ne passait pour nous tirer, Élise et moi de notre torpeur. Seule la pluie semblait déterminer à fouler les pavés maladroitement agencés. 

« Tout va bien Sophia ? » me demanda Élise l'air inquiet. « Oui », répondis-je sobrement, avant d'ajouter « C'est juste que j'en ai marre d'attendre ! Le premier client qui passe cette foutue porte, je te jure que je lui vends n’importe quoi ! ». 

Alors même que j’eus prononcé ces mots, un client qui ne se faisait plus espérer entra. « Bonjour monsieur, bienvenu ! » m'exclamai-je de ma plus belle voix. 

L'homme, d'une quarantaine d'années environ, me répondit de sa voix grave, et me rendit mon sourire. Il errait dans le magasin sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait, un simple curieux qui passait par là. Il promenait sa grande silhouette le long des linéaires. Tandis qu'il scrutait les étagères, ses épaules larges couvertes d'un manteau noir, accueillaient les gouttes de pluie qui ruisselaient de ses cheveux châtains légèrement grisonnants. Soin du corps, Parfum, Maquillage. La plupart de ces produits lui étaient inconnus. À vrai dire, il semblait davantage en quête d'un abri contre la pluie, que d'un quelconque cosmétique aux vertus miraculeuses.

Élise se pencha vers moi, « N’importe quoi donc ? » me répéta-t-elle avec un brin de défiance dans la voix. Je ne me laissai pas impressionner par ma collègue, et m’empressai de saisir un testeur de parfum que je conservais en caisse. Je m'avançai d'un pas assuré vers mon client potentiel, profitant de ce cours trajet pour analyser les gestes de l'homme, et élaborer mon approche. Je pris une languette à parfum disposée dans un pot en verre sur l'étagère à ma droite, et vaporisai scrupuleuse le liquide à l’effluve rafraîchissante sur celle-ci. 

« Tenez monsieur, je vous laisse découvrir notre nouveauté. » Dis-je la voix enjouée en tendant la languette délicatement parfumée à l'inconnu. « C'est un parfum dynamique aux notes d'agrumes sur fond de musque. » Ajoutai-je.

L'inconnu se tourna vers moi, dévoilant plus précisément son visage. Il avait les pommettes saillantes et un front volontaire sur lequel se plaçait une mèche de cheveux qui tombait à son sourcil. Il avait de petits yeux bruns aux reflets parfois verts, soulignés par quelques rides qui trahissaient son âge. « Non merci, je regarde » répondit l'homme avec un accent germanique, accompagnant sa réponse d'un geste de la main. « Non merci, je regarde » répétai-je dans ma tête « ce que je déteste cette réponse ! » pensai-je, persistant à afficher un sourire courtois sur mon visage. Mais je ne me laissai pas décourager, consciente qu'un premier refus ne doit pas être un obstacle à la vente. 

« Je peux peut-être vous conseiller en soin du visage » repris-je en montrant l'étagère sur laquelle étaient disposés flacons, tubes et pots de crèmes en tous genres. Mais l'homme refusa une nouvelle fois, me forçant cette fois à retourner auprès d’Élise. « N'importe quoi tu disais ? » me susurra Élise le ton espiègle. Je choisis de rester sans réponse, et retournai me terrer dans mon ennui, ne réalisant même pas que la silhouette masculine avait rejoint la rue qui commençait enfin à se remplir.

Plus tard dans la journée, alors que la lumière du jour s'était effacée depuis une bonne heure, je quittais le magasin, laissant Élise seule pour la fermeture. J’eus à peine le temps de me remaquiller brièvement dans les toilettes du magasin, et d'attraper un fast-food sur mon chemin avant de rejoindre ma sœur qui m'attendais. J'avais accepté sans trop savoir pourquoi, de l'accompagner à un speed dating. Aucun doute que je souhaitais lui faire plaisir, mais plus l'échéance approchait, plus je regrettais d'avoir dit oui. Contrairement à ma sœur, je ne cherchais pas l’âme sœur. J'appréciais la liberté que m'offrait ma vie de célibataire. L'amour viendra quand il viendra ! 

La pluie avait cessé mais l'humidité persistait à s'agripper à l'air froid, laissant une désagréable sensation sur ma peau. Le son de mes talons résonnait par-delà les vieilles maisons à colombages de la ville, et venait se mêler aux tintements des verres et aux éclats de rires qui s'échappaient des bars et restaurants que je croisais sur ma route. L'agitation nocturne qui s'emparait de la ville chaque samedi soir était grisante, et je me délectais de l'odeur de tabac qui exhalait le long des trottoirs remplis de fêtards désireux de décompresser de leurs semaines. 

Je déambulais fièrement le long du quai des pêcheurs, lorsque j’aperçus les célèbres péniches de la ville qui abritaient les bars prisés des Strasbourgeois. Lorsque j'arrivai devant la péniche noire où se déroulait la soirée, je vis ma sœur. Elle était de dos mais sa chevelure aux reflets bordeaux, juste assez longs pour venir lui chatouiller la clavicule, la rendaient reconnaissable dans la foule. Elle portait un long manteau beige qui abritait une délicate robe de noir au tissu fluide, avec juste ce qu'il fallait de tissus pour couvrir ses genoux. Elle avait assurément joué la carte de la séduction en s'habillant ce soir. 

Je m'approchai discrètement d'elle afin de la surprendre et glissai à son oreille «  eh mademoiselle, t'es charmante ! Ça te dirait une glace à la menthe ? ». Carole, c'est ainsi qu'elle s'appelait, n'eut aucun mal à me démasquer. Elle se retourna et me serra dans ses bras. « C'est comme ça que tu comptes séduire ce soir ? » me lança-t-elle. « bah quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on fait ? » demandai-je, la voix pleine de sarcasme, « alors là vraiment je ne comprends pas! »

Nous nous engageâmes, non sans une once d'appréhension, sur la passerelles, et passâmes la porte. À l'entrée de la péniche, un groupe d’hôtes et d’hôtesse se tenaient prêts à accueillir les participants à la soirée. L'une d'entre elles nous tendit des autocollants. Carole en prit un et je fis de même. Nous y inscrivîmes nos noms et les collâmes sur nos poitrines respectives. Nous fûmes ensuite guidées jusqu'à la terrasse couverte du bateau. Les tables y étaient numérotées et chaque participante devait prendre place à l'une d'entre elles. Je commençai à me demander en quoi ma présence était requise pour Carole, nous ne serions visiblement pas ensemble. Je pris place à la table portant le numéro deux et y découvris une fiche à remplir avec les noms des hommes que je rencontrerais. En face de chaque nom se trouvaient des cases à cocher afin de déterminer mon intérêt pour chacun d'entre eux :

Date  
Coffee  
Nope 

« C'est quoi ça . On dirait un sondage de satisfaction pour un produit ! » Pensai-je, peinant de plus en plus à masquer mon scepticisme. 

Après quelques minutes d'attente, les hommes commencèrent à s'installer aux tables. Toutes les dix minutes, un curieux ballet de célibataires se déroulait sous nos yeux. Les hommes valsaient d'une table à l'autre, échangeant durant quelques minutes des futilités avec chacune d'entre nous. Lorsque le cinquième inconnu de la soirée prit place en face de moi, j'étais brusquement en panne d'inspiration. Moi qui maîtrisais pourtant l'art d'improviser une conversation, me trouvais soudain face à une page blanche. Le jeune homme âgé de vingt huit ans prit l'initiative de lancer la conversation face à mon mutisme.

« Salut, je m'appelle Marc, j'ai vingt huit ans et je travaille dans la communication. » lança l'homme qui tenta de faire bonne impression 

En bonne vendeuse, j'affichai mon plus beau sourire et répondis, « Enchantée Marc, je m'appelle Sophia et je suis vendeuse en parfumerie. » 

« Tu travailles en parfumerie . Tu dois toujours sentir bon alors! » répondit maladroitement le jeune homme.

« … Oh putain... Celle-là, on me l'avait jamais faite. » Hurlai-je au plus profond de mon être. J’expulsai un soupir d'agacement et lançai un regard de détresse à ma sœur qui me faisait face une table plus loin. 

Marc, tout comme la moitié des hommes croisés ce soir-là était ce que je considérais comme des dragueurs lourdauds. Pas méchants en soi, simplement maladroits. Je ne leur en voulais pas, ils avaient le droit au bonheur comme tout le monde... Mais ce sera sans moi ! 

Après ce cinquième échange qui s'éternisait, je décidai qu'il était temps pour moi de quitter ma table et me rendre au bar dans la salle à côté. Je glissai un mot discret à ma sœur afin de l'en avertir. « Merci » ,me répondit Carole. Cette réponse me laissa confuse. « Merci, de m'avoir accompagné... Je sais que tu prends sur toi. » Précisa la jeune femme qui esquissa un sourire de gratitude. Je lui rendis son sourire et m'en allai. 

J'empruntai le petit couloir en bois qui me menait à la salle du bar. Celle-ci, était séparée par une porte noire à hublot, d'où s'échappait la musique électro lounge qui enivrait la salle. j'ouvris la porte, et me laissai porter par l'ambiance feutrée qui régnait dans la pièce. Le bar grand bar en bois à ma gauche s'étendait presque sur toute la pièce. Je zigzaguai entre les tables bruyantes, autour desquelles, des hommes et des femmes à l'allure soignée, sirotaient leurs verres de vin. Au bar, je me précipitai sur le premier tabouret, mes petites fesses fièrement moulées dans la robe noire, je posai mes petites fesses sur le siège couvert de velours fuchsia. Le lieu était spécialisé en vin, et pour moi, rien ne valait un verre de rouge pour se saouler. J'interpellai le barman d'un signe de la main et commandai le verre de chianti classico proposé sur la carte devant moi. Le blondinet s'activa derrière le comptoirs pour répondre à ma demande. 

Le tableau nocturne qu'offrait la péniche était sublime, comme à son habitude. Et au-delà des hublots, j'admirai le bâtiment de l'esca sur la berge d'en face, dont le reflet dansait sur l'eau. J'ai toujours rêvé de voir la ville depuis l'un de ces appartements. Le spectacle devait être splendide, sans aucun doute.

« Vous semblez aimer le bon vin, si je peux me permettre ». Lança l'homme assit à ma droite. 

« Bah... en vrai, je trouvais juste que le nom sonnait bien... » répondis-je spontanément, un peu gênée d'avouer mon ignorance.

L'inconnu se mit à rire « dans ce cas le hasard vous aura été favorable ! » lança-t-il. 

Je me tournai vers lui, et reconnu un visage que j’avais déjà vu auparavant. Je le fixai un instant, avant de savoir avec certitude d'où provenait ce souvenir. Je me remémorai cet accent que j'avais entendu seulement quelques heures plus tôt...


	2. Un parfum nommé découverte

« Oh mais je vous reconnais ! Vous êtes l'homme qui rentre dans une parfumerie sans essayer le moindre parfum ! » m'exclamai-je, le ton amusé, pointant grossièrement l'homme du doigt. 

 

L'homme, surpris par ma remarque, me scruta à son tour avec insistance. Il posa son regard froid et perçant sur mon visage, comme s'il en redessinait chaque contour. Ce même regard qui m'avait paralysé plus tôt dans la journée et qui manqua de peu de me figer une nouvelle fois ! D'un geste sensuel, il trempa ses lèvres charnues dans son verre pour déguster un peu de son breuvage, avant de lâcher : « et vous êtes la vendeuse qui pense que j'ai une tête à me badigeonner de crème hydratante ! Sophia, c'est ça ?» 

 

Voyant ses yeux collés sur ma poitrine, je compris que j'arborais toujours sur celle-ci, l'énorme autocollant que j'avais collé plus tôt dans la soirée. 

 

« Oh ça, ce n'est rien... » dis-je quelque peu embarrassée, en retirant le papier que je m’empressai de froisser et de glisser dans un recoin de mon sac à main. « j'accompagnais simplement ma sœur !» 

 

L'homme me sourit avec tendresse « il n'y a pas de honte à avoir, je suis moi aussi passé là. » 

 

« Ah bon ? Vous aussi vous avez accompagné ma sœur à un speed dating contre votre gré ? Sacrée Carole ! » Plaisantai-je pour faire oublier mon malaise. 

 

« Non, non je vous assure, votre sœur n'y était pour rien. Je m'y suis rendu de mon plein gré... Je m'appelle Lars. »

Il se tourna vers moi et me tendit une main que je m'empressai de serrer. Elle était plus douce et chaude que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. Si douce et chaude que même l'alliance froide qu'il portait à son doigt n'aurait pu décoller ma main de la sienne. J'aurais pu la serrer pendant des heures, si son propriétaire ne l'avait pas retirée ! 

 

« Enchantée Lars » dis-je, avant de lever mon verre et d'ajouter « trinquons au fiasco de mon speed dating ! » 

 

L'homme se précipita sur son verre et le fit doucement s'entrechoquer contre celui que je lui tendais. Il plongea son regard aux traits sévères une nouvelle fois dans le mien. Cette fois je ne le laissai pas m'ébranler si facilement. Mais je devais bien l'admettre, les marques du temps laissées par les années sur son visage, n'enlevaient rien à son charme. C'était même tout l'inverse. 

 

À mesure que le temps s'écoulait, les verres s’enchaînaient, et les langues se déliaient. J'apprenais l'origine de son accent. Il était danois, et était récemment devenu commercial pour une société Strasbourgeoise. Basé à Copenhague, il devait régulièrement se rendre dans la capitale alsacienne pour son travail. De mon côté, je lui confiai mon quotidien de vendeuse et mes déboires amoureux sans la moindre censure. Peut-être était-ce la faute au vin, mais j'aurais pu lui révéler les moindres détails de ma vie tant notre échange était naturel. Je ne savais rien, ou que peu de chose de cet homme. Pourtant, j'éprouvais une sympathie sans limite pour ce curieux monsieur à la fois charismatique et énigmatique.

« Allez, le prochain c'est moi qui vous l'offre! » lui proposai-je, après m'être fait payer plusieurs verres d'affilée par mon compagnon d'un soir.

« Je pense que vous avez bu bien assez d'alcool comme ça pour ce soir ! » me répondit-il, le ton moqueur.

Il avait bien raison, j'avais trop bu. J'avais beau apprécier le vin, mon corps n'en supportait qu'une petite quantité. Vissée sur mon tabouret, je parvenais à faire bonne figure, mais dès lors qu'il sortit son paquet de cigarettes, je compris que ma dignité était à deux doigts de me quitter. 

 

« Vous m'accompagnez ? » demanda-t-il en me tendant son paquet de Lucky Strike. J'acceptai sa proposition et quittai mon siège. 

 

Était-ce moi qui tanguais ou était-ce le bateau ? À travers la foule informe qui s'entassait sur la péniche, je tentai de me frayer un chemin, feignant (sans succés) d'être sobre. Je fixais la porte noire de peur qu'elle ne se dérobe sous mes yeux. Plus rien n'avait de sens. Sauf les miens, qui se mirent en émoi lorsque, manquant de renverser un verre sur ma route, les mains de Lars se posèrent sur mes épaules. Son torse collé contre mon dos, je retrouvais un semblant d'équilibre dans cet ersatz d'étreinte. 

 

« Ce n'est que le vin ! » pensai-je, tandis que je me surprenais à imaginer ses mains me parcourir davantage. « Il est marié » insistais-je, pour faire sortir ces images de mon esprit rendu fertile aux fantasmes par le vin. 

 

Enfin sortie de la péniche, l'air frais frappa mon visage. Quelle sensation revigorante. C'était comme sortir la tête de l'eau après une longue apnée. « Je vous en offre une ? » Me proposa-t-il en me tendant son paquet entre ouvert. J'acceptai son offre sans rechigner, j'aimais me laisser aller au vice du tabac de temps à autre. Il sortit un briquet de sa poche et porta la flamme à la cigarette qu'il avait coincée entre ses lèvres joliment dessinées. Je m'approchai de lui et lançai « Vous m'allumez? ». 

 

Mes joues tournèrent au rouge vif dès lors que j'eus prononcé ces mots. Est-ce que je venais vraiment de faire cette blague de beauf ? Il fit mine de rien et se contenta d'allumer ma cigarette. Mais j'avais bien vu le rictus en coin qu'il dissimulait maladroitement derrière la fumée. « Vous ne m'avez pas dit que vous étiez ici avec votre sœur ? » Me demanda-t-il, sans doute pour changer de sujet. 

 

« Oh merde, Caroline ! » m'exclamai-je. J'étais connu pour être une tête en l'air notoire, mais de là à oublier ma propre sœur, j'avais atteint un sommet d'indélicatesse ! Je saisis mon téléphone et pianotai frénétiquement sur le clavier. « J'espère qu'elle n'est pas parti sans moi, je comptais sur elle pour me ramener à la maison ! » dis-je entre deux bouffées de tabac. La réponse de ma sœur ne se fit pas attendre : 

 

« Hello Sophia, je t'ai cherché au bar mais je ne t'ai pas trouvé. J'ai cru que tu étais partie alors je suis allée à la Salamandre pour rejoindre des copines. Tu peux venir si tu veux, bises » 

 

Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir... après tout c'est moi qui l'avais lâchée la première. Je rangeai mon téléphone dans ma poche et terminai ma cigarette en silence, ne pouvant m’empêcher d'observer l'homme en face de moi. Il avait le regard détaché, figé vers l'horizon, comme si quelque chose le troublait. Une quantité de questions à son sujet me vinrent soudain à l'esprit. Toutes plus indiscrètes les unes que les autres. Alors je me tus, et gardai au fond de moi ces interrogations qui l'aurait probablement mit dans l’embarras. 

 

Il vit soudain que je le fixais avec insistance, et posa sur moi ses yeux qui venaient de reprendre vie. « Alors ? Votre sœur, où est-elle ? » demanda-t-il en écrasant son mégot dans le cendrier. 

« Elle m'a lâché... Vous n'avez pas d'autre choix que de me supporter pour le reste de la soirée ! » Répondis-je sur un ton espiègle. 

« Vous supporter ? Je pense pouvoir faire face ! J'ai connu des soirées en moins bonne compagnie ! », me lança-t-il en replaçant sa mèche grisonnante. 

 

Son attitude dégageait énormément de virilité. Pas de celle qui vous saute aux yeux, celle qui crie « TESTOSTÉRONE » à vos ovaires à grand renfort de muscles. Non, c'était plus subtil. Cela se traduisait par des gestes, une intonation dans la voix, une manière de s'exprimer. C'était presque indescriptible, tant son charme lui était singulier. 

 

« On y retourne ? » Lui demandais-je. 

« vous êtes certaine ? Je veux dire, vous ne marchez plus très droit...», me fit-il remarquer. Il me tendit son bras « venez, je vais vous ramener chez vous. Vous n'avez plus de chauffeur me semble-t-il. ». 

 

Je saisis son bras tendu et m'y agrippai timidement. Avais-je le choix ? Les talons aiguilles et l'alcool ne font bon ménage que dans les films et séries où les femmes se montrent infaillibles en toutes circonstances. 

 

À mesure que nous nous éloignions de l'agitation du centre , nous déambulions seuls dans les rues de la ville. Le bruit de nos pas en guise de seule compagnie. Accrochée à son bras, je le guidais jusque chez moi avec une légère appréhension. Il était marié. Certes ! Il pourrait être mon père. Certes ! Mais J'étais adulte, et j'avais une idée suffisamment précise de ce qui peut arriver quand un homme raccompagne une femme chez elle. Marié ou pas.

 

Alors que nous marchions silencieusement, je fus soudainement happée par son parfum. La tête contre son épaule, une douce odeur me chatouillait les narines. Un mélange de mandarine, de néroli et de notes aldéhydiques. C'était vif et envoûtant. Doux et violent à la fois. Un mélange parfaitement accordé dans sa contradiction. 

 

« C'est à gauche ou à droite ? » Demanda-Lars alors que nous arrivions à une intersection. « Euh... à droite ». J'étais si troublée par son parfum que j'en aurais oublié où je vivais. 

 

Arrivé au pied de mon immeuble en brique rouge, il se stoppa. « merci de m'avoir raccompagné. » prononçai-je timidement en relâchant son bras. Une chose étrange se dessinait alors sur son visage. Lui qui s'était montré confiant, affichait soudain des yeux voilés par l'hésitation, noircis de doute. 

« Merci de m'avoir accompagné pendant cette soirée. Prenez soin de vous. » 

 

Il prononça ces mots en guise d'adieu, et s'en alla, s'évanouissant dans la nuit comme une ombre. Je restai un moment prostrée devant mon immeuble, me demandant si je ne l'avais pas rêvé. 

 

Cet homme la, il venait de m’ensorceler.


End file.
